Tough pup
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: She died, hes broken and the only thing keepinf him going is the gift he got from her death
1. One

It was 2:00 in the morning and the phone was ringing Charlie was reluctant to get up but he remembered it was probably just Anne, he still lived with his parents even though he was married and had enough to get his own place but he knew eventually they would need his help he reached for his phone and answered

_"Hello" Charlie said _

_"Is this Mr Baker" said the woman_

_"This is he" said Charlie _

_"Is your wife Anne Murtaugh-Baker and is she five months pregnant with your child" said the woman _

_"Yes, why" Charlie asked panicked _

_"There's been an accident and we need you to come down to New York General hospital" said the woman _

_"I'll be there" said Charlie _

"Charlie, where are you going" asked 13 year old Sarah

"To the hospital" said Charlie grabbing his keys

"Can I come" asked Sarah

"Sure, but leave a note" Charlie continued "how long have you been up" he asked

"All night" said Sarah finishing off the nite and putting it on the table, he and Anne already put the car seat in the car just in case she went in to labor early, and they got in the car and drove away

"Why weren't you asleep" asked Charlie

"I was thinking about Mom" said Sarah sadly

"I miss her too, but we still have Dad" said Charlie turning in to the Hospitals parking lot and after they parked they went in to the Hospital

"Hello, I'm looking for Anne Murtaugh-Baker" said Charlie

"I'm sorry sir" said the woman sighing and looking down as a woman covered with a white sheet was taken out of the hospital

"May I speak with the Doctor that operated on her" asked Charlie on the verge of tears and Sarah just rubbed his shoulder and the woman nodded and paged the doctor

_Three hours later_

"What happened" asked Charlie

"We believe it was a hit and run case and she was fine for three hours but then she started crashing we got her in to surgery and we realized there was no way she would make it out of that surgery alive so we did an emergency C-section and got the baby out just in time" said the Doctor

"Can I see the baby" asked Charlie and the doctor nodded and led him to a empty room in the Children's ward

"I'll give you some time" said the Doctor leaving the room and Charlie nodded and after the Doctor left he looked at the tiny baby girl laying in the incubater

"I know you're lost and I am too but we're in this together now and you're Mom and I didn't pick a name for you and I have no idea what to do, we thought we would be in this together but there's a change of plans" said Charlie before he started crying and Sarah just came up behind him and hugged him to help him calm down

"I called Mom and Dad they said that they will come this afternoon" said Sarah and Charlie just nodded

"I always thought Dakota would be a good name for your kid" said Sarah

"Really" said Charlie

"Yes, but you know that was when I was six and would ask you out every night and you always declined and at night i would dream about you and I being married and having kids" said Sarah and they both laughed at the memory


	2. Two (Home)

It was 2:00 in the morning and the phone was ringing Charlie was reluctant to get up but he remembered it was probably just Anne, he still lived with his parents even though he was married and had enough to get his own place but he knew eventually they would need his help he reached for his phone and answered

_"Hello" Charlie said _

_"Is this Mr Baker" said the woman_

_"This is he" said Charlie _

_"Is your wife Anne Murtaugh-Baker and is she five months pregnant with your child" said the woman _

_"Yes, why" Charlie asked panicked _

_"There's been an accident and we need you to come down to New York General hospital" said the woman _

_"I'll be there" said Charlie _

"Charlie, where are you going" asked 13 year old Sarah

"To the hospital" said Charlie grabbing his keys

"Can I come" asked Sarah

"Sure, but leave a note" Charlie continued "how long have you been up" he asked

"All night" said Sarah finishing off the nite and putting it on the table, he and Anne already put the car seat in the car just in case she went in to labor early, and they got in the car and drove away

"Why weren't you asleep" asked Charlie

"I was thinking about Mom" said Sarah sadly

"I miss her too, but we still have Dad" said Charlie turning in to the Hospitals parking lot and after they parked they went in to the Hospital

"Hello, I'm looking for Anne Murtaugh-Baker" said Charlie

"I'm sorry sir" said the woman sighing and looking down as a woman covered with a white sheet was taken out of the hospital

"May I speak with the Doctor that operated on her" asked Charlie on the verge of tears and Sarah just rubbed his shoulder and the woman nodded and paged the doctor

_Three hours later_

"What happened" asked Charlie

"We believe it was a hit and run case and she was fine for three hours but then she started crashing we got her in to surgery and we realized there was no way she would make it out of that surgery alive so we did an emergency C-section and got the baby out just in time" said the Doctor

"Can I see the baby" asked Charlie and the doctor nodded and led him to a empty room in the Children's ward

"I'll give you some time" said the Doctor leaving the room and Charlie nodded and after the Doctor left he looked at the tiny baby girl laying in the incubater

"I know you're lost and I am too but we're in this together now and you're Mom and I didn't pick a name for you and I have no idea what to do, we thought we would be in this together but there's a change of plans" said Charlie before he started crying and Sarah just came up behind him and hugged him to help him calm down

"I called Mom and Dad they said that they will come this afternoon" said Sarah and Charlie just nodded

"I always thought Dakota would be a good name for your kid" said Sarah

"Really" said Charlie

"Yes, but you know that was when I was six and would ask you out every night and you always declined and at night i would dream about you and I being married and having kids" said Sarah and they both laughed at the memory


End file.
